


Two Worlds Apart

by SinfulPancake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Freckles, Genderbending, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/pseuds/SinfulPancake
Summary: Margot Bodt didn't except to meet the love of her life that day. Nor did she expect it to be someone of a completely different species. But sometimes, different is a good thing.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Two Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [approaching_asymmetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/approaching_asymmetry/gifts).



Margot Bodt vividly remembered the day she first met not just a werewolf, but the love of her life.

She strolled through the dense forest alone at midday. She had gotten into an argument with the elders for asking about the other creatures that inhabited these woods, and wanted to escape for a bit. The large trees blocked out most of the sunlight, except for a few spots here and there. Which she was grateful for, her community always got on her for going out during the day. It was too dangerous is what they always nagged. Vampires were the superior creature and she shouldn't go looking for those other pesky forest creatures. The smell of pine and dirt greeted her and she smiled to herself. A soft splashing sound found its way to her pointed ears. Surely a stream was nearby for her to gather moss from. Margot was something of a medic in her village, constantly looking out for others. The moss would aid her in helping heal the wounded.

The lone vampire found the small water source and crouched down by the edge. She plunged her hands into the icy water and began searching for the moss, the basket she had previously been carrying sat beside her. Upstream Margot heard an odd grunt sound, at first she assumed it was a raccoon. But when she spotted what made the noise her breath caught in her throat. A large beast of some sort crouched on all fours facing away from her seemed to be trying to snatch a fish from the water, but had difficulty. The beast had a sand-colored pelt with hints of brown scattered in its fur. The paws were enormous and could surely take down any prey easily. The mere sight sent a shiver down Margot's spine. It wasn't until she realized the forest had gone dead silent that she knew trouble was afoot. Since the forest never got quiet unless a dangerous predator was nearby.

The creature raised its snout in the air and smelled its surroundings before letting out a low growl. Then suddenly stood up on its hind legs and now appeared to have the posture of a human. It slowly turned to stare at Margot with piercing amber eyes. A low snarl rumbled in its throat but it didn't move yet. Margot's eyed widened in fear, this must have been one of those dangerous forest creatures her village warned her about. The beast, which Margot deemed to be some wolf creature, snorted loudly before trudging in her direction. Her instincts told her to flee from the danger, but surely the wolf would chase her like prey. The best decision was to remain still and seem less like a threat. Maybe then the beast would lose interest and go elsewhere.

Margot swallowed hard and watched fearfully as the wolf made its way over to her. Then crouched down like Margot and snorted in her face. Its breath smelled of death and nearly made her gag, but she refrained. When the wolf's maw moved to her throat and pushed against it, she let out a fearful cry. The single tear that slid down her cheek burned and she cursed herself for having got into this situation in the first place. The curious wolf suddenly stopped and pulled away to look inquisitively at Margot. Then it staggered back a bit before howling loudly, as if in pain. Margot shuddered at the unsettling cracking and popping noises that came from the wolf. The angle in which its arms and legs bent seemed unnatural. Fur was replaced with skin, tail and ears vanished, and paws became hands and feet. What was once a large wolf beast now seemed to be a nude human female. Margot was at a loss of words and just stared in awe until the other female cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Had I been anyone else from my pack, your crying wouldn't have stopped them from ripping out your throat."

The naked woman said in an unusually deep and annoyed voice. Then walked back over to Margot who blushed hard and looked anywhere but at the lavish lady. Instead, she struggled off her cardigan and handed it to the woman. Who in turn took it and laughed before slipping it on.

"What? Never seen another woman in the nude?"

This time the tone was lighter and Margot glanced back at the wolf lady sheepishly; the blush still fresh on her freckled cheeks. Very noticeable against her pale skin.

"You made me fear for my life. Wolves in this forest are a fourth the size of you and they cant change into a human. What are you?"

Margot asked and picked up her discarded basket and clutched it close as she observed how the woman before her still had those same piercing amber eyes; and instead of sandy-colored fur, her long tangled hair was a dirty blonde with brown accents. She was mesmerizing.

"Well, you looked like a threat, I've never seen your kind either and wanted to investigate. I did so by smelling directly where your scent glands would be. But you should have known better than to be so close to werewolf territory. That's what I am, I can shift between wolf and human. Have you never heard of us?"

The lady spoke and stared at the orange-eyed, freckled woman. She never saw anyone except werewolves in these parts of the forest, so this new smelling being was quite the surprise.

"No... My village says I don't need to know about other creatures. I'm Margot, by the way. And I'm also a vampire, we aren't supposed to go out at day because the sun will hurt us, but I wanted to take a walk. As much as I love my village, they can get annoying sometimes."

Margot spoke softly and offered a lopsided, fanged smile to her potentially new friend. How neat would it be to have a friend of a different species? These werewolves didn't seem to be bad, just intimidating. Her village had no idea what they were talking about when they verbally bashed other species.

The other woman grinned and shook her head.

"A rebel huh? I like that. Oh, and I'm Jeanne. But I think your village should lighten up, how will you ever learn to know who is a threat and who is an allie if you don't meet other creatures? I can tell you more about werewolves if you explain more about vampires. I'm interested in you, Margot. Let me show you something."

Jeanne said and suddenly took Margot's hand and began pulling her to the other side of the stream and further into the dense forest. If Margot weren't so excited, she probably would've held on to her common sense of maybe this was a bad idea. The two of them had just met, and Margot only knew the other's name and species. Since she snuck away, no one would know where to find her if something happened.

Margot was so caught up in examining her surroundings that she nearly smacked into Jeanne who had suddenly stopped. There was a clearing in the middle of the forest, filled with various colored werewolves the size of Jeanne. Dread filled Margot as she realized where she was and tried to pull her hand away and make a run for it, but Jeanne wouldn't let go.

"Are you out of your mind? I thought you were taking me to your secret hideout! Not to your clan! Have you any idea what they could do to me?"

Margot said in an angry whisper and quickly went silent when most of the large werewolves noticed their presence. Some just stared, others looked to be snarling with their hackles raised. This was clearly a bad idea, and she should have never let Jeanne take her here.

"Loosen up, you'll be fine. They are just being protective because they don't know you. We smell fear, right now you reek of it. So just relax. I'm taking you to our alpha. If he is ok with you, the rest of the pack will warm up easier."

Jeanne said easily and mostly dragged Margot into the clearing which was probably the werewolf camp. Her stride was so confident and Margot simply shuffled behind her, showing submission in body language without even realizing it. At the far end of the camp was a large makeshift den. The ground on the inside was lined with pelts of different animals. On top of the furs was a wolf even larger than what Jeanne had been, surely the alpha.

The alpha looked up at the pair and snarled loudly before making noises probably to communicate with Jeanne. Margot hoped neither she or Jeanne would get in too much trouble for this. Her attention was brought back to now two wolves making grunts and snarled at each other. Margot realized Jeanne must have transformed while she wasn't paying attention. Once the sounds stopped the two wolves padded into the clearing of the camp before circling one another. All the others looked on in silence, clearly not wanting to get involved.

Margot watched silently but gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A smaller naked female with golden blonde hair tied back into a messy bun smiled at her. Perhaps this was another member of Jeanne's pack.

"You should feel honored, you know. Jeanne is challenging the alpha so he won't kill you. She is protecting you and she could get killed herself for that. You must be important to her."

The woman spoke gently and peered at Margot with ocean blue eyes. Margot didn't want to admit they had just met, but she did feel honored that a different species was protecting her. A loud pained howl echoed through the forest which caused Margot to whip her head around and watch the two fighting to see what happened. The large alpha had clamped his jaws around one of Jeanne's hind legs. It began to bleed, but Jeanne appeared to be determined to keep the fight going. Margot wanted to intervene but she knew better to involve herself in cultures she didn't understand. talked softly while watching the battle.

"I am truly honored she would fight like this for a person belonging to a different species. I hope she comes out of this alright. I'll be sure to make it up to her later."

Margot mumbled to the small blonde with a worried frown then pulled out an umbrella from the basket and opened it to shield herself from the sunlight seeping through the treetops. The battle rained on for another five minutes until blood and fur littered the space which Jeanne and the alpha fought. The alpha was pinned beneath Jeanne who had her maw clamped around into the side of his neck.

Jeanne let go and stood up on her hind legs before walking to Margot and pushed her snout against her throat, again. Which she later discovered was a form of expression affection among werewolves. With a shaky but relieved sigh, Margot rubbed the werewoman's ears gently, which earned her a soft huff from the beast.

"You didn't have to do that for me, I didn't want for you to get hurt. I just wanted to learn about your kind. We could have just talked. Don't get me wrong, I'm honored you fought your alpha for me and brought me to your home. But you really didn't need to risk your own life for a different species."

She explained but was cut off and nudged against her back towards the exit of the camp. Nothing more was said until they reached the familiar stream. Where Jeanne shifted once more before handing Margot the dirty cardigan.

"I did it because I care. If no one except us will take the time to learn and care about other species, then who? It starts with us. We get to start something great."

Jeanne huffed and crossed her arms and stared hard at the stream. Silence filled the air again for a moment.

"As I said before, I like you. I want to know more about not just your kind, but you, as Margot. Would you meet me here every nightfall?"

She asked with an arched brow and got a bit closer to Margot. Her expression overall soft and kind for the attitude she typically carried.

Margot blushed for the second time that day and rubbed her arm. Then put up her umbrella and nodded. She stared at Jeanne with a look of fondness; and it was at that exact moment, she knew her heart belonged to the werewolf.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Many nights later***

Margot felt her pulse thumping loudly in her ears as she sprinted through the forest near midnight. She was being chased by a lethal predator that would stop at nothing to get her. A low howl echoed somewhere behind her which only encouraged her to run faster. But she wasn't fast enough and the creature knew her scent too well. Margot was tackled against the grassy forest floor and felt sharp teeth graze the back of her neck.

"Got you, you're not very good at this, huh?"

Jeanne said smugly and laid on top of the blushing mess of a vampire. Before rolling to her side and brushed Margot's lavish locks from hiding her face.

"Jeanne, I don't know why you insist on doing this once a month when you KNOW you'll always beat me. I feel like you're cheating by being able to track me based on smell."

Margot said softly and sat up to admire the werewoman. But they had agreed that if she did this chase then Jeanne would let her fix her tangled mess of hair. Which is why Margot brought along a brush in her jacket pocket. She sat up and gently placed Jeanne's head in her lap.

"Lie down and stay."

She teased before gently working on the ends of her hair. All in all, Margot probably gained many muscles in her arm from brushing Jeanne's waist-length hair PLUS styling it. The mess was now a lovely French braid, which Margot knew Jeanne would somehow mess up just to spite her.

"You treat me so well, my freckled bat."

Jeanne growled playfully and reached up to grab behind Margot's neck and pull her head down. She kissed her girlfriend sweetly and couldn't imagine a more perfect way to end the night. Four long months of ups and downs and the couple was still going strong. Jeanne then lightly bit Margot's lower lip with one of her canines which earned her a surprised squeal from her pretty little vampire.

"Oh, shut it mutt."

Margot fired back and sat back to stare down at Jeanne with squinted eyes.

"You love me."

Jeanne snickered and of course, Margot could not keep a serious face and offered a toothy grin down at her love. She knew it was a weakness of Jeanne's to see her famous fanged smile.

"I do."

She hummed then bent back down to plant a loving kiss to Jeanne's lip.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Love! Happy Holidays! I hope this fic meets your standards! I loved writing it and the idea was splendid. I adore the genderbent AUs as well.
> 
> I saw your notes for prompt and all that. I tried to strictly make it known when Jeanne when a werewolf and human. Although how I wrote it, the werewolves were a mix between our typical werewolves and a normal wolf pack. Hope that makes sense!
> 
> I also added a little after main story piece, so do enjoy that to! Feel free to give feedback! I enjoy it!
> 
> Again, happy holiday, enjoy my gift dear! <3


End file.
